


In Costume and Out of Costume - Wally West is Kid Flash

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [17]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Justice, Molestation, Subways, Wally is a hero even out of costume, meant to be light-hearted despite the warnings, noone messes with Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking the subway to see the Rogues, Wally encounters a kind of crime that has nothing to do with super-villains, but is just as bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Costume and Out of Costume - Wally West is Kid Flash

“ _Don't forget to take the subway. Normal people ride buses and the subway when they're out and about.”_ \- Barry had told him.

Wally sighed as he crammed himself onto the subway car. “I'm just going to visit Uncle Len.. I don't see why I need to spend 20 minutes on the subway when I could make it there in less time..” he grumbled.

Shaking himself, he held onto one of the metal bars as the subway started moving, trying to make the best of it. 'So.. slow…'

A flash of light attracted his attention and his brows furrowed. “Hm?” Wally's eyes moved about the car, looking for the origin of the flash.

It was the watch of a man. Tall, White with glasses and a clean shaven face. He wore a business suit with a brief case in one of his hands as he stood. He didn't appear to be too bothered with the shaking of the car as it moved. In short, he looked average. Nothing about him stood out.

At least.. it didn't until Wally noticed his hand with the watch – subtly reaching… towards the rear of a teenage girl in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes, Wally glared, looking around. No one seemed to notice.

Withholding a growl in his throat, he made a snap decision. Wally pulled his phone out and set it to record before placing it carefully in his pocket with the camera facing out and behind him.

Carefully using a bit of his speed and a technique that he'd learned from the Rogues about moving through crowds without attracting too much attention, he made his way through the sea of people and placed himself right between the girl and the pervert.

Tapping into his speed, he made sure that no one had noticed and double checked the phone in his pocket to be sure it was ready, he blinked and everything returned to normal speed.

And then…

He felt a hand touch his butt.

Despite expecting it, he still felt a bit disgusting. Outwardly, he let his eyes widen and he turned around, slapping at the man's hand and yelled, “Pervert! This guy just touched my butt!”

The man looked shocked, speechless.

Eyes turned to the scene and everyone was suddenly hyper aware and looking with either judgment at the man or curiosity.

“I- I didn't – How!?” the man stuttered.

Wally bit his lip to keep from grinning as an off duty firefighter, grabbed hold of the pervert's shoulders and escorted him out of the car with Wally following the two. The firefighter stayed with Wally as a subway attendant called the police.

The man was still stunned and confused and Wally was certainly enjoying it inside.

A police officer came up to them, a hand on his radio. “What seems to be the trouble?”

The firefighter looked at the pervert with a glare, “This man fondled that boy on the subway.”

'Fondled? Well… technically true, but with a more.. dark ring to it than 'touched',' Wally contemplated.

“Is this true bo-- Wally!?” The police officer looked at him, eyes widening.

Recognizing the officer and waving, Wally responded, “Hi Officer Ed, and yes. It's true.”

Officer Ed looked at him with sympathy before his eyes snapped back to the man and angrily glared.

The angry look must've caught the man's attention and he straightened up. “It's a lie. I would never touch a  _child._ Especially one  so..” Wally's eyes narrowed. “..wild.”

Lips twitching, Wally wanted to punch the look of disgust off the man's face. _He_ should be the one looking disgusted. That man was a pervert.

“I have proof,” Wally spoke up after pretending to look at his phone as if he'd received a message. “I was going to record a video message for a friend earlier, but I must've left the recorder running.” As if it were all by accident.

He held the phone out, letting the footage of a man's hand with a watch on it reach out and touch his butt. The man scoffed. “It's just a video of a hand. There's no proof it's mine.”

Wally's eyes narrowed as the officer and the firefighter looked uneasy.  His hand lashed out and grabbed one of the man's hands. “If you need evidence, look at this watch. It's identical to the one in the video.”

Officer Ed looked closely at the video, ignoring the protests of the man and then looked at his watch. “Yup. The very same.”

The man scoffed and grabbed Wally's wrist before jerking the hand with the watch out of Wally's grasp. His grip on Wally was painfully tight.

“It's only a video and a child's words against mine,” the man said.

Officer Ed raised an eyebrow and grabbed the man's hand, tightly pulling it from Wally's wrist. “That  _child_ is the nephew of the best CSI in Central City.” He grinned evilly, “And he's very important to a lot of officers and detectives.”

The man paled, stuttering nonsense.

“To me as well,” Officer Ed added in with a smile that made the man wobble weakly. Wally snickered, hand over his mouth.

While Officer Ed read the man his rights and cuffed him, Wally turned to the firefighter. “Thank you for your help,” he smiled up at the firefighter, who smiled. “Anytime. Take care now,” was the response he got.

“I can handle the report if you'll send the video to your uncle,” Officer Ed told him, clutching the cuffed man's shoulder. “Unless you want to come too?”

Wally shook his head with a grateful smile to the man. “I was actually on my way to meet some friends. I'll send the video to my uncle now,” he told him, taking his phone out and sending it to his uncle with a small cringe about how his uncle would react to that.

“Sounds good, kid. Take care getting there!” The officer waved and began walking with his catch.

“Thanks for everything, Ed!” Wally loudly spoke over the noise of the station and waved at the officer.

  


“So.. what took you so long, kid?” Len asked as Wally plopped down on the floor with James and three bowls of popcorn.

Taking a big handful of popcorn and munching on it before swallowing, Wally replied, “Ran into a pervert.”

“WHAT!?”

  


Turns out his uncle's response wasn't much different. He got a message a few seconds later from his uncle, who had finally looked at his message or had been told to by Officer Ed.

From Uncle B:  _“THIS IS YOU!?”_

Wally shook his head and fired off a message that told him he was fine and thanked his uncle for his hard work in helping to convict the pervert.

From Uncle B:  _“..Maybe I can have B go through his history and see if we can't get him put away for the rest of his life.”_

Chuckling, Wally replied: _“Maybe a bit much, Uncle B.”_

From Uncle B: _“Pft.. fine. But Flash is going to pay him a visit.”_

Wally shrugged and pocketed his phone, knowing that there was little else he could say. He grinned a bit at the thought of Flash visiting the pervert in jail. What he wouldn't give to see that show. 'Maybe I can get Hart to hack into the cameras..'

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that I had last night. I'm not sure how it turned out, but I wanted to see for myself how it would turn out if Wally just stepped between a victim and a molester.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it! Have a great weekend!


End file.
